charmfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween Event 2015
Return to ➽ ➽ Timed Event Quests ' ---- ' » » This quest is no longer available « « ' ---- '''Click here for ⇛ ⇛ Halloween Decorations Mini-Quests ⇚ ⇚ ' '''Note: Fear and Terror will drop until you complete 17/17 of the quests, then only fear will drop until you have completed the Wild Flock quests. |-|Begin= |-|Ghost House Build Reqs= |-|Cauldron Build Reqs= |-|Halloween Magic 1/17= *Clear 3 Autumn Leaves *Enchant 3 Houses *harvest 3 Magic Beans |-|Halloween Magic 2/27= *Build the Ghost House (from your inventory) *Collect 3 Fear in your Forest by clearing weeds and bushes (gifts also count) *Collect from the Ghost House 1 time |-|Halloween Magic 3/27= *Enchant the Ghost House *Collect from the Ghost House to get a collection item to drop *Harvest 1 Pumpkin |-|Halloween Presents= *Have a Wonder Workshop *Craft (1) Halloween Gift (Wonder Workshop - Last page) *Open Gifts (You will need to craft a total of 5 in order to open the stack - these give Terror, Fear & Collection items) |-|Halloween Magic 4/17= *Get Terrors from your Neighbors' forests (any action will do) *Trade in the Halloween Collection *Upgrade your Ghost House to Level 2 |-|Halloween Magic 5/17= *Find 15 Fears for Kaya (any action on any farm will do) *Gift 10 Terrors to your Neighbors *Collect from the Ghost House 4 times |-|Halloween Magic 6/17= *Gift 12 Fears to your neighbors *Collect from 24 of your neighbors' Houses *Upgrade the Ghost house to Level 3 |-|Halloween Magic 7/17= *Craft 1 Poison in your Laboratory *Feed 40 of your Pigflies *Upgrade the Ghost House to Level 4 |-|Halloween Magic 8/17= *Trade in 2 Halloween Collections *Harvest 3 Pumpkins *Upgrade the Ghost House to Level 5 |-|Halloween Magic 9/17= *Collect a Ghost from the Ghost House *Place the Cauldron of Candy (Inventory > Structures tab) *Collect a Scream from the Cauldron |-|Halloween Magic 10/17= *Have a Wonder Workshop *Craft a Zompig in the Wonder Workshop *Sell a full grown Zompig |-|3 Happy Brothers 11/17= *Find (30) Fear (Gifts count) *Find (45) Terror (Gifts count) *Find (12) Scream (Harvest Cauldron) *Note: Once you complete this quest, Terror and Fear found for the tasks will be removed from your inventory. You might want to craft with these before you end the quest. |-|Halloween Magic 12/17= *Craft a Zombull in the Wonder Workshop *Sell an adult Zombull *Upgrade the Cauldron to Level 2 |-|3 happy Brothers 13/17= *Send 20 gifts *Have neighbors collect from your Ghost House 5 times *Collect from your Cauldron 5 times |-|Halloween Magic 14/17= *Craft a Zombala in the Wonder Workshop *Have neighbors feed your Zomanimals 30 times *Upgrade the Cauldron to Level 3 |-|Halloween Magic 15/17= *Send 35 gifts to neighbors *Sell 40 items in neighbors' markets *Collect from your ruins 13 times |-|Halloween Magic 16/17= *Have neighbors click your Cauldron 5 times *Harvest 30 Crops *Upgrade the Cauldron to Level 4 |-|Halloween Magic 17/17= *Sell 12 Zomanimals *Feed 20 of your neighbors' animals *Upgrade the Cauldron to Level 5 |-|Begin= |-|Wild Flock 1/3= *Craft a White Goose (drop 1 quill when sold) *Craft a Black Goose (drop 2 quills when sold) *Collect 10 Quills for Kaya by selling Level 10 Geese (They eat 1 fear and 15 mana) |-|Wild Flock 2/3= *Have Neighbors feed your White Geese 30 times *Feed your own Black Geese 40 times *Collect 25 quills by selling Geese (these will be taken on completion of the quest) |-|Wild Flock 3/3= *Let Neighbors feed Black Geese (60) times *Feed your own White Geese (60) times *Collect (75) Quills by selling Geese (These will be taken on completion of the quest) Category:Timed Event Quests Category:Timed Event Quests